


Hidden Thoughts ~ A Destiel Fanfiction

by spnsasha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, SPN - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsasha/pseuds/spnsasha
Summary: Dean is in for a surprise when he finds out that Castiel can read his thoughts. The questions is, what will Castiel's reaction be to those thoughts?





	1. Chapter 1

~~~~_**A/N:** Hey guys! This is my first proper fanfiction so you'll have to have some patience with me. There will be smut in it but there will be a warning when it comes up. I hope you enjoy my story, it is also on Wattpad._

* * *

"Hey man, I’m hungry. Can we go eat?” Dean asked Sam as he stood up from the table in the bunker.

“Why don’t we just cook something here?” Sam replied while looking at Dean.

“No, let’s go out

“Fine” San stood up, grabbed his coat and followed Dean outside to the car. They got in and Dean started the engine of the car. The drive to the diner didn’t take long and it was a silent drive. Dean pulled up into a parking space and got out with Sam following.

“Hey, can I get a double cheese burger with everything?” Dean asked the waiter.

“Sure, drink?”

“I’ll have a beer thanks” The waiter then turned to Sam.

“Umm I’ll have the salad with a coffee” The waiter walked off to get the boy’s orders leaving the two brothers alone.

“Dude. A salad?” Dean asked while rolling his eyes.

“I’m being healthy” Sam replied. Sam began to tell Dean about a case that he found but Dean wasn’t interested, he was too busy watching the couple sitting behind Sam.

 

**_ Dean POV _ **

_Do they really have to be like that in public? Sitting there, cuddling and making out. Gross. Wait, when was the last time I slept with somebody? Woah, I think it has been more than 2 months. That needs to be fixed. It does look kind of nice to be able to cuddle with someone. Who though? Cass? Nah, he’s a friend and he’s straight. I really need to tell Sam that I like guys, it’s gonna be so awkward though. Hmm, Cass does look nice to cuddle with though. Me lying on the couch with him snuggling on top of me. My hands feeling every part of his body. His mouth, can’t forget that. Kissing them soft plump lips and having my tongue tracing his mouth. Could you imagine if he was to ever find out about these thoughts? He would kill me himself._

 

Deans thoughts were interrupted by Sam clicking his fingers in his face to get his attention.

“Dude, you okay there? You zoned out.” He asked while giggling.

“Um yeah, I’m fine.”

“Here’s your food” The waiter came and placed the plates and drinks down on the table, the men thanked him and he left. Dean looked down into his lap and realised that his bulge was bigger than before. Trying his best to hide it and ignore it, he began eating his burger to forget about his thoughts.

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

Sam and Dean finished eating their food, payed and made their way back to the car.

“Umm, you gonna tell me what went on back there?” Sam asked as Dean started up the car. Dean acting innocent replied with, “I don’t know what you’re talking about”

“You were just staring at a couple for like 5 minutes, what was you thinking about?”

“Nothing, I was just…daydreaming”

“About??”

“None of your business Sam, what is this? 21 questions?” Sam realised that Dean didn’t want to talk about the subject any longer so he dropped it and stayed quiet.

 

After about 10 minutes in the car Sam’s phone began to ring so he answered it. “Hey Cass, what’s up?” Dean’s eyes shot up to Sam on the phone. _‘Is Cass in trouble? Why is he calling Sam? Is he okay?’_ These were all thoughts that went through Dean’s mind as Sam was talking to him. A minute of Sam talking to Cass passed and he hung up the phone.

“Is Cass alright?” Dean asked with a panicked look on his face.

“dude, he’s fine. He was just letting me know that he’s at the bunker. He was just wondering where we were. That’s all” Sam replied with a confused look on his face.

“But why did he call you? I mean I’m usually the one that he ca- “

“He said that he tried, there was no answer. It must be on silent.” Sam interrupted. _‘I’m glad he’s okay. Wait, he phoned me first. Maybe he likes me? Nah, I’m pretty sure he’s interested in girls’_ Dean thought.

“Let’s go back home.” Dean said in a demanding voice, Sam knew not to question him.

 

Back home Sam and Dean walked into the bunker to see Cass sitting at the table with blood pouring from his nose. The boys ran to see if he was okay.

“Cass! What happened?” Dean was the first one to get t him.

“Nothing, I’m fine Dean.” He replied while wiping the blood away.

“You don’t look fine, dude what happened?” Sam asked while giving him another tissue.

“I tripped over and head butted the wall, that’s all.” He answered.

“You sure?” Sam asked again.

“Yeah. See, there’s the blood on the wall.” Cass pointed to the wall where he fell and Dean walked over there to see if there was blood there. Dean let out a huge sigh when he saw the blood.

“Thank god, I thought I was gonna have to kill another son of a bitch” Dean simply stated before walking out of the room and to his bed.


	3. Chapter Three

**_A/N:_ ** _Sorry I haven't updated on here, I have been busy at school. There is more chapters up on Wattpad if you want to check them out, if not you will see them on here too._

* * *

Sam follows Dean into his bedroom with a curious look on his face. “What’s going on with you man?” He asked while leaning against the wall opposite the bed.

“Nothing Sammy, I’m fine.” Dean was starting to get frustrated with all the questions but he knew that if he let go at Sam it would just make everyone more curious.

“Dude, you know you can tell me anything right? You’re my brother.” Sam began to get concerned.

“I know Sam but- “

“But what Dean?! You need to tell me what’s going on. You’re driving me insane.” Sam interrupted. Dean sat on the bed and held his head in his hands. _‘Should I tell him? He’s gonna find our one way or another. I’ll just tell him. I can trust him.’_

“Sam I’ll tell you but you have to swear that you won’t tell anyone.” Dean said with a serious look on his face.

“I won’t tell a soul, I promise.”

“Sam, I mean it, if you tell anyone I will kill you.”

“I got it! Just tell me.”

“I, um. I think I might like g-guys” Dean looked away from Sam because he didn’t want to see the look of disgust on his little brother’s face.

“I know” He simply stated.

“Wait, what? You knew?”

“Yeah I could tell.”

“How?!”

“By the way you act when you’re around Cass, do you like him?”

“What? No! He’s a good friend, that’s all.”

“Yeah but you want him to be something more don’t you?”

“Sam, I really don’t want to be talking about this when he’s in the room next to us. I just wanna go to sleep. Okay?”

“Okay, I’ll leave you to it then. And don’t worry, I promise I won’t tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me. Jerk.

“Bitch”


	4. Chapter Four

Once Sam left Dean alone Dean decided he was going to take a nap so he got into bed and drifted off into a nice relaxing sleep.

_ Dream _

_Sam and Dean was stopping in a dirty motel again and Cass came over to see how they were._

_“Guys, I’m gonna go get some food.” Sam said while taking Dean’s car keys._

_“bring me something back” Dean replied. Sam left and Dean was alone with Cass. While switching the television on Dean lay down on the sofa, Cass was standing in the kitchen area. A few minutes passed and decided that he wanted to watch TV but there was nowhere for him to sit._

_“Um Dean”_

_“What?” Dean questioned looking up to the angel that was blocking the TV._

_“Will you move over, I want to sit down”_

_“Well sit here then, I don’t want to move” Dean said while patting the space between his legs. Without questioning, Cass went over and sat where Dean had told him too._

_“Dude, relax. I don’t bite. Unless you want me to” Dean said to Cass, whispering the last part. Cass relaxed into Dean and began to get comfortable. He could feel two arms go around his waist and some breathing on his neck. He slightly bit his lip and exhaled. Dean took this as a cue to carry on what he was doing. Gently, he brought his lips down to Cass’s neck and gave it a kiss which turned into a little nibble. Dean could see that Cass was still wearing his trench coat, that needed to go. While still continuing to nibble on his neck, Dean managed to undo the coat and take it off him, leaving Cass in his shirt, tie and trousers. Now that Cass was wearing less clothes this made him more comfortable and he began to react to Dean’s movements even more. In one swift move Cass turned around so that he was facing Dean. “Woah” Dean breathed out before having a hand caress the side of his face and some plump lips touching his. Cass straddled Dean and began to grind into him which obviously caused Dean to moan slightly. This moan made Cass smile into the kiss and do it even more. Dean grabbed onto Cass’s tie to pull him in as close as he could. The angel broke the kiss slightly to lift off Dean’s top._

_ Reality _

“Dean! Wake up!” Sam shouted while shaking his brother.

“What?”

“You were moaning in your sleep, you okay?”

“Uh yeah, I’m fine. Leave me alone.” Dean turned over to face away from Sam and tried to go back to sleep to possibly finish off his dream but it was no use. Sam left the room and Dean still couldn’t get back to sleep. He looked down to his lap and saw that his member had risen due to the dream. ‘ _I should take care of this before going back to sleep’_


	5. Chapter Five

Once Dean had finished doing what he needed to do he went to the kitchen to be met with Sam.

“Hey” Sam said. Dean, trying to avoid eye contact went and poured himself some coffee.

“So…sorry for waking you up. I thought you was in trouble but then when I saw that you were sleeping I thought you was having a nightmare.” Sam told Dean.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” Dean sat down opposite Sam.

“Oh come on, we both know what kind of dream that was…” Dean began to blush but made sure Sam couldn’t see it.

“Sam, it’s none of your business what I dream about.”

“Was it about Cass?”

“Was what about me?” Cass interrupted while walking into the kitchen.

“Cass! What are you doing here?” Dean asked while looking nervous, he didn’t want Cass to know.

“Just checking in on you. What was you talking about?!

“Oh uh…” Sam was going to carry on talking until he felt Dean kick his leg, he looked up to him. Dean shook his head to indicate to Sam that he should lie so that is what he did.

“We were just talking about yesterday, you know, when you tripped over”

“Oh okay” Cass giggled. He took a seat next to Dean and Dean slightly moved over, he was afraid that any contact would cause an up rise.

“What we are doing today?” Sam asked.

“Oh yeah that reminds me, I have a case for you guys.” Cass began to explain the case to Sam while Dean completely zoned out.

 

_ Thought _

_Everyone was in the same position, drinking coffee in the kitchen. Cass came to sit down but sat a bit too close to Dean and ended up touching him. Like Dean had thought, this cause an up rise in the private region. Cass noticed it and put his hand on Dean’s knee. Dean obviously didn’t want Sam to know what was going on so he kept it quiet. The hand travelled further up the leg and eventually made it to his member. Softly, Cass began to rub the area which caused Dean to exhale deeply._

_“Sam, could you give us a minute. I need to talk to Dean.” Cass asked politely._

_“Um sure.” Sam replied and stood up. He took his coffee and made his way to his room. When they were in the clear Dean spoke._

_“Cass, what are you doing?” He asked while breathing heavily._

_“Shh” Cass hushed him and pushed down harder onto him. Dean craved more contact and leaned in to kiss him._

__

_ Reality _

“Dean!” Sam shouted, grabbing Dean’s attention.

“What?!”

“You zoned out again.” Dean looked up to see Cass nowhere in sight.

“Where’s Cass?”

“Oh, he had to leave, he was getting these thoughts popping to his head. He didn’t explain, he just said that he was going clear his mind.” Sam replied while standing up and walking out. Dean stayed seated and thought to himself, _‘wonder what those thoughts could be’_


	6. Chapter Six

**_ Castiel’s POV _ **

I had to get out of that room, those thoughts were blowing my mind. I had no idea that Dean thought about that kind of stuff with men, I thought he was interested in women. Does he know that I know? I don’t think I should tell him yet, it might just be a one off. It probably won’t happen again. I’ll just let it slide.

 

**_ Narrator’s POV _ **

Sam and Dean was now in the Chevy on the way to the case that Cass had told them about.

“Just take a left up ahead and we should be there” Sam said while putting his phone into his pocket.

“Okay, so what is the case?” Dean asked.

“Um no, I wasn’t listen. I got bored.”

Sam sighed and explained that a man was killed the previous night and that the neighbours heard loud screaming. At first Dean thought that it wasn’t anything to do with them, he thought it was just a normal break in and killing but then Sam explains the way that the man died.

“He fell from the window in his bedroom and landed straight on top of the metal fence in his front garden, so he was impaled.” Sam started.

“Yeah but that could have been suicide or he could have been pushed by a person, what does this have to do with us?” Dean asked, he just wanted to go home.

“The guy had teeth marks in his neck and an eyewitness has said that she saw him in the window talking to someone when he got pushed big then the person just disappeared.”

“So, you’re thinking a vampire?”

“Maybe but vampires can’t disappear”

“No but they can move fast, maybe it moved before the woman could see him” Dean stated while taking the key out of the engine and into his pocket.

“Right, let’s get this over and done with. You interview the eyewitness, I’ll search for any signs of a vamp and check out the wound.” Sam said while getting out of the car with Dean to follow. They both went their separate ways so that they could get the job done.

 

Dean asked all the routine questions, Sam did what he needed to do and met up at the car. They exchanged all of the details and decided to stay in a local motel room instead of driving back home. They booked a room and got settles in when Cass called Dean to check up on him.

“Dean”

“Cass?” What’s up?”

“Nothing, I was just checking that you and Sam were okay. I heard that you were checking out the case.”

“Yeah, me and Sam are gonna go to the nest later tonight to wipe them out.”

“Okay, be careful.” Before Dean could respond Cass had hung up. He loved how protective he could be and that was one of the main reasons as to why he likes him.

“Was that Cass?” Sam asked while drying his hair, he had just gotten out of the shower.

“Yeah” Dean replied with a little smile on his face, luckily Sam didn’t see it.

 

A few hours had passed and it was time for the two brothers to go to the vampire nest to wipe them out, the drive there was silent until Sam decided to ask Dean a personal question.

“So, is there any guy that you like?” Dean looked shocked, he wasn’t expecting that kind of question when they were on their way to kill something.

“Sam, I don’t want to talk about this”

“Oh, come on Dean, now is the perfect time. We don’t get to speak at the bunker because we are hardly there or Cass shows up, at the motel we are sleeping. Now is the only time.” Dean thought about it. _‘Maybe I should tell Sam, it would make me feel better and he’ll shut up about it. But what if he tells Cass?’_

“look, there might be someone but nothing is going to happen. I think he likes women and we can’t afford to be in a relationship with this life.” He didn’t mind Sam knowing that he liked someone so long as he doesn’t know who.

“We can if they do the same thing as us. Does he?” _‘Crap’_

“Um kind, we done now?”

“Okay, I won’t ask any more questions. Thanks for being honest.” Dean didn’t reply because he knew that just around the corner was the nest.

 

They were in and out in no time, they killed them all and was back in the car within 15 minutes.

“Dude that was like our best time” Dean joked and Sam laughed. This time the car journey was silent due to them being exhausted but they hardly made it into the motel before Cass called Dean again.

“Dean. How did it go? You two alright?”

“Yeah Cass, we’re fine. We were in and out in like 15 minutes. Easy.”

“Well thanks for taking care of it. If you need me just pray and I’ll come.”

“Yeah Cass we know, thanks for checking in.” Dean ended the call and sat on the edge of his bed staring at his phone with a slight grin on his face.

“Oh my god” Sam said, he finally realised who it was that Dean liked.

“What?” Dean asked looking up to Sam.

“It’s Cass. You like Cass.”


	7. Chapter Seven

“It’s Cass. You like Cass.” Sam said with a mixture of emotions on his face. Dean looked up to him with wide eyes.

“No. No I don’t Sam.”

“Dean, you should know by now that I can tell when you’re lying.” Sam chuckled. Eventually Dean gave up arguing and just admitting his feelings towards Cass to his little brother.

“Please don’t tell him”

“Someone has to Dean”

“I will, just not yet. It’s probably just a little crush, it might go away. Just please don’t tell him.”

“Okay, I won’t. Thanks for telling me though” Sam went over to his bed and tried to get to sleep. It didn’t take long before Dean could hear the snores coming from Sam. Dean couldn’t sleep, no matter what he did he couldn’t stop thinking about Cass. _‘Should I tell him? He’ll probably think I’m being stupid. If I don’t tell him Sam probably will. I’m gonna give it a couple of days, hopefully I’ll get over him.’_ Dean tried his best to clear his head and eventually he fell asleep dreaming about Cass.

_ Dream _

_The setting was the same again. Both Sam and Dean asleep in a motel room and Cass went over to check up on them again. He managed to teleport into the room without waking the boys up. A little smile appeared on his face when he saw ow peaceful Dean looked while sleeping. Cass just stood there admiring Dean’s sleeping face. About 5 minutes passed and neither of the boys had woken up. Cass heard a little moan but he couldn’t tell which by it came from, until it was a bit louder and he realised it came from Dean. ‘Is he hurt? Should I wake him?’_ _These thoughts went through Castiel’s mind as the moans got a little louder. Cass thought he heard Dean say his name but he just shook it off. Castiel’s thoughts came a reality when he heard his name clearly. Cass began to think that Dean was hurt and he was shouting for Cass to help so he went over to Dean and began to shake him until he woke up._

_“Dean! Wake up!” Dean began to stir and finally woke up._

_“Cass!” Dean looked shocked and embarrassed and quickly grabbed the blanket to cover his area down below._

_“Are you hurt?” Cass looked concerned._

_“What?! No, I’m fine”_

_“So why was you moaning my name?” Cass asked looking confused now. Dean stayed silent looking down to his lap._

_“I think I know what was going on.” Dean didn’t reply, just went red in the dace._

_“Cass I’m sorr-“Before Dean could finish his sentence he felt Cass’s lips crash into his and his entire body melted into the kiss. Dean pulled away for air and to ask Cass what he was doing._

_“Cass, what the hell?”_

_“Sorry, I just wanted to do it.” Cass began to stand up until he felt a hand wrap around his wrist and pull him back down onto the bed. Dean crashed his lips into Cass’s and immediately felt tingles all over his body. Dean began to explore Cass’s mouth with his tongue and Cass was loving it. He heard a little moan escape Dean’s mouth when Cass got a bit more comfortable by straddling him. Dean brought up a hand and began to cup the angel’s face. Cass parted from Dean to lift up Dean’s shirt. Dean pulled Cass in once again and felt hands explore his body. Cass ran his hands over Dean’s muscly chest and over his defined back._

_The two carried this on for the next 5 minutes and they were really getting into it. Cass began to grind his hips into Dean’s which caused Dean to moan. He quickly silenced himself because he realised that his brother was sleeping in the bed next to him. He knew that Sam was kind of a deep sleeper but Dean also knew that if Cass was to continue what he was doing, Sam would end up awake and seeing everything. Cass was enjoying himself, he loved the moans that escaped Dean’s mouth and when he moaned his name it turned him on even more. Cass moved down Dean’s body a little more so that he could unzip his trousers._

_ Reality _

The alarm in the motel went off. “ _Heat of the moment”_

“Morning” Sam said while brushing his teeth. Dean sighed and looked down. _‘Okay, there is no show of any excitement. I’m in the clear’_

“So, did you enjoy your dream about Cass?” Sam asked while giggling.

_‘Crap’_


	8. Chapter Eight

It has been about 2 days since the dream about Cass. Dean tried to avoid whenever he could because he knew that Sam would tease him about it. During those 2 days, the boys hadn’t heard anything from Cass and there wasn’t he had mixed emotions about. He was happy because it meant that he didn’t really have any feelings or Cass but he loved the dreams and the way that they made him feel.

“Dean, we’ve gotta talk” Sam said sternly while putting a beer bottle in front of Dean and sitting across for him. Dean already knew what he wanted to talk about.

“What?” Dean asked.

“Remember the other day when I mentioned your dream about Cass?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, was that really about Cass?” _‘Wait. Was Sam messing with me?’_ Dean thought.

“You know it was…”

“…No, I didn’t, I said that as a joke but when you went all quiet and distant I knew that it must have been true.” Dean mentally slapped himself. Sam could see how embarrassed Dean looked so he decided to try and comfort him.

“You don’t have to feel embarrassed about it, its normal to have dreams like that.

“Sam, I’m older than you. I don’t need the talk about wet dreams.” Dean stood up, took his beer and went to his room. Sam thought that it would have been better if he gave Dean some space so he went over to his laptop to do some research. About 20 minutes had passed and Sam still had no sign of Dean, he thought that Dean had went to sleep and decided that he should do the same thing. He was wrong. Dean was awake thinking about Cass. Although he felt wrong for thinking of a pure angel in all of them dirty ways, he couldn’t help it. You could say that Dean was obsessed with the dirty thoughts. Sam managed to settle down and fall asleep fast. Meanwhile, Dean was keeping himself busy in the other room.

 

Thought

_The boys had just finished doing a job and was pumped that it was all over and done with, they both made their way back to the motel room._

_“I’m too pumped to sleep. Let’s go out to a bar.” Sam suggested. Dean was a little taken back considering its usually him wanting to go out but he understood that the job was hard and they were both happy it was over._

_“I’m too tired, go ahead. But you’re walking, I don’t want you screwing baby u.” Sam chuckled and rolled his eyes._

_“Whatever, see ya later” And off he went to the nearest bar. Dean unlocked the door, walked and then locked it back up when he was inside. He drew the curtain and plonked himself down onto the bed with a big sigh. Suddenly, he felt two hands land onto his crotch area. He opened his eyes to be met by Cass on his knees at the end of the bed._

_“Cass! What are you doing?”_

_“I researched that this was a way of relieving stress. I wanted to help you.” Dean couldn’t tell if Cass was meant to sound sexy or not but he just sounded extremely innocent, he didn’t think that Cass would know what he was doing._

_“Cass, I’m fine. You can go, honestly.”_

_“Or I could do this.” Quickly Cass crashed his kips into Dean’s and Dean responded by kissing back with more passion. Without breaking the kiss, Cass pushed Dean backwards so he was lying on the bed and got on top of him. Cass did break the kiss for a couple of seconds in order to remove Dean’s shirt but as soon as it was off he was back to kissing. Now that he had some skin showing, Cass decided to move onto that. Slowly Cass made his way down Dean’s muscly chest tracing every inch of it with kisses. Dean was starting to grow impatient. He wanted to feel Castiel’s warm lips around his throbbing member but he didn’t want to rush Cass because it was feeling so nice._

_Dean closed his eyes and enjoyed every minute of having Cass on top of him. His eyes suddenly shot open when he felt 2 hands unzipping his trousers and pulled down his boxers. Dean’s hard member was now free and got harder due to the cold air in the room. This feeling didn’t last long when he felt Castiel’s warm, wet mouth wrap around his huge cock. Dean already knew that it wouldn’t be long until he reached orgasm but he wanted to try and hold it in for as long as he could to make it more powerful. Cass was in power and he loved it but the thing that he loved more was to see how much of a hot mess Dean was under his touch. Dean as gripping onto the bed sheets trying to hold the orgasm in. He was biting his lip to try and silence his moans. In the end he gave up trying to be silent and let his moans free. He went red with embarrassment, this way the first time a guy has seen him like this, he was just glad it was Cass that saw it. He couldn’t take it longer, it felt so good he thought he was going to pass out. Dean’s legs began to shake, his breathing went deeper, his moans were starting to get shaky. Cass took this as a cue to stop sucking and begin rubbing so he did. He rubbed Dean slowly so that the orgasm lasted longer. Dean let go and orgasmed shouting Cass’s name. Once it was all over Dean just stayed lying on his bed trying to steady his breathing._

_“Wow” Was all he could say._

Reality

Sam was sleeping through all of this until he heard a clatter coming from the kitchen. He grabbed the gun from under his pillow and darted to the kitchen, turning on the light in the hall to be met by Cass.

 

“Cass. What are you doing here?” He switched the light on in the kitchen and saw that Cass was blushing.

“I need to talk to Dean”

“He’s sleeping”

“No, he’s not. I need to talk to him”

“Well umm before you do, there’s something you should know.” _‘Dean is probably going to kill me but, oh well. He deserves to know.’_ Sam thought.

“What is it? Is he hurt? Is he okay?”

“Yeah, he’s fine. Umm I don’t really know how to put this but Dean has been having some pretty explicit dreams about you.” Cass breathed out a sigh of relief.

“I know.”


End file.
